A refaire
by KartenK
Summary: Victor et Yuri sont deux frimeurs et ils assument. Fluff sans spoil.


Yuri Katsuki n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la foule. Pour cause, elle faisait beaucoup de bruit et il avait l'impression qu'elle envahissait l'espace jusqu'à rentrer de force dans sa bulle. De plus, c'était une entité imprévisible bien que plutôt stupide, et c'était déstabilisant. Alors il essayait de l'éviter quand il pouvait. Mais il était difficile de vivre jusqu'à la vingtaine sans jamais y être confronté, ainsi il avait plus ou moins appris à gérer le stress qu'elle provoquait en lui. Vivre dans une aussi grande ville que Détroit avait aidé, et puis les aéroports aussi. Il avait élaboré un rituel pour la supporter : écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles -avec ou sans musique, du moment que le bruit extérieur était étouffé-, la tête baissée et le pas rapide pour rester le moins longtemps possible dans cette zone dangereuse. Sortir en ville, de son plein gré, en période de fête, juste pour le loisir, ce n'était donc pas son truc.

Or ce soir-là, quand Victor lui proposa de flâner une fois l'entraînement terminé, il accepta quand même. Certes, il avait d'abord cherché des excuses. Comme quoi il était fatigué, bien qu'il ne le soit pas tant que ça et que Victor le voyait très bien qu'il faisait froid, comme s'il ne passait pas son temps dans une patinoire qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Bien sûr, Victor ignora toutes ces mauvais prétextes en secouant la tête. Et puis il expliqua clairement ce qu'il comptait y faire : dans ces rues, il y avait le marché de Noël. Il ajouta même qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps, qu'il pouvait lui prêter son écharpe et, sans même que Yuri ait eu à l'évoquer, qu'ils rentreraient dès que la foule deviendrait trop oppressante, dès qu'il le voudrait, même. Yuri trouvait l'idée pas trop mal, au final. Ça sonnait même comme un rencard avec Victor. En soit, il aurait eu du mal à refuser cela, mais en plus, les yeux de Victor semblaient briller d'espoir. Alors, oui, Yuri l'admettait : il avait été incapable de dire non. Et il ne regrettait rien.

Le marché de Noël avait un air de conte de fée. Des cabanes en bois s'étalaient à perte de vue sur toute la longueur de la rue, prenant place comme si elles étaient faites pour les lieux alors qu'elles n'y restaient que trente jours par an. Elles présentaient chacune un art différent, un monde unique, de quoi ne plus savoir où poser les yeux. Yuri prenait son temps, marchait lentement pour apprécier chaque nouveauté. La nuit était vite tombée, mais le trajet restait éclairée par les guirlandes lumineuses qui pendaient au-dessus d'eux, attachées d'arbre en arbre, formant comme des millions d'étoiles colorées. Des hauts-parleurs diffusaient des chants de saison, mais Yuri les ignoraient -trop de bruit pour lui. Il aimait l'atmosphère chaleureuse et ça l'aidait à inhiber la présence de tout ce monde, trop fasciné qu'il était par la beauté de la rue. Ça, et puis le bras de Victor qui reposait sur ses épaules et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être invisible aux yeux des autres.

Il faisait tout de même un peu froid, alors Yuri avait jusqu'alors remonté au maximum l'écharpe que Victor lui avait effectivement prêtée. Mais une odeur attisa ses narines au point qu'il libéra le bout de son nez aussitôt. Mieux que les lumières, mieux que les artisans ce qui rendait le décor éblouissant, c'était la nourriture. Et Yuri l'avait flairée. Là-bas, à droite, du saucisson. Mais un peu plus loin, à gauche, des marrons chauds. Puis juste à côté, des churros. Victor n'avait rien manqué de ce manège : Yuri s'arrêtant net, la bouche en cœur -il ne le voyait pas, mais il était sûr que c'était le cas-, humant l'air ostensiblement.

« N'es-tu pas au régime pendant le Grand Prix ? ne manqua-t-il pas de ricaner.

-C'est ce que dis mon coach, en tout cas. »

Yuri reprit sa marche, pensivement. En fait, il était en pleine hésitation.

« Tu devrais l'écouter, ajouta Victor.

-Hum, pas sûr. »

Victor haussa les sourcils. Yuri se fichait de lui. Complètement. Gardant son air perdu et sa bouille d'ange, Yuri se détacha de lui et rejoint la cabane des marrons chauds -il venait de faire son choix. Il en acheta en souriant au commerçant, puis revint vers Victor le regard plein de satisfaction. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, certes, mais Yuri ne résistait jamais à un peu de provocation.

Il attrapa un marron du bout de ses gants -apprécia l'expression de Victor au moment exact où il comprit ce qu'il allait faire- et le posa dans sa bouche sans jamais détourner le regard. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait tenu à rester nonchalant, mais il ne se priva pas d'un rictus insolent. Victor croisa les bras, fronça les sourcils, et le dépassa. Comme s'il était fâché, bien qu'il se mit à sourire sitôt qu'il fut hors de vue. Pendant quelques secondes, Yuri devait l'admettre, il cru avoir sérieusement froissé Victor. Ce qu'il trouvait idiot, parce que ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il lui désobéissait -ou peut-être que c'était justement parce que ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais Victor le rappela. Il le rejoint en trottinant et glissa son bras autour du sien.

« Tu peux en avoir aussi. »

Il lui tendit son sac de marrons, et Victor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ne manqua pas d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Yuri au passage, comme une vengeance affectueuse.

Il ne restait aucun marron quand ils arrivèrent au bout de la rue. Il commençait à se faire tard, bien qu'il était difficile à dire puisqu'en cette période, le ciel était noir très tôt. Leur seule indication était qu'ils songeaient tous les deux à rentrer. Sauf que juste là, alors que le chemin de cabanes prenait fin et qu'un énorme sapin les accueillait, juste ici, une animation incontournable leur faisait de l'œil : la patinoire en plein air. Victor avait commencé à s'alourdir contre Yuri, mais à cette vue, il retrouva tout son entrain.

« Yuri ! Allons-y ! »

Yuri était vraiment fatigué, mais encore une fois, il ne pu dire non. Parce que la glace l'appelait lui aussi, comme s'il n'y passait pas suffisamment de temps. Puis la journée s'était tellement bien déroulée qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y mettre fin. Au contraire si un artisan avait quelque chose pour arrêter le temps, il était preneur. A défaut, patiner avec Victor lui semblait une bonne alternative.

« Tu veux juste frimer devant les autres, hein ? »

Victor se mit à rire et sorti leurs patins de son sac. Bien sûr, il avait ses lames en or, et intérieurement, il n'avait jamais été aussi content de les porter.

« Pas du tout ! »

Ses protestations importaient peu quand il laçait ses patins avec autant d'aisance : il était impossible à prendre au sérieux. Yuri noua les siens et ils étaient prêts. Dire qu'ils venaient se promener pour, entre autres, se changer les idées, penser à autre chose. Yuri se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas atteint un point de non retour, s'ils n'étaient pas entrés dans un temps où il ne pouvaient plus se défaire du patinage -ils étaient irrécupérables, _rip_. Tout de même, il y avait pire passion, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Après tout, aucune autre activité ne lui avait apporté Victor Nikiforov.

Yuri était déjà monté sur la glace, la tête ailleurs, quand il remarqua que Victor n'était pas là. Il le chercha du regard, guettant celui qui irait le plus vite, voire qui sauterait et retomberait à côté des amateurs avec un grand sourire -quoi d'autre pourrait-il bien faire ? Mais il le trouva appuyé sur le bord, pressant son index contre ses lèvres comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Victor tomba. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il chute ainsi, c'était forcément volontaire, mais Yuri ne comprenait pas pourquoi Victor ferait exprès de glisser. L'explication ne tarda pas.

« Yuri ! Je sais pas patiner ! Aide-moi ! »

Yuri haussa les sourcils. Victor se fichait de lui. Complètement. Il se relevait maladroitement et feignait un air embarrassé. C'était ridicule. Yuri le rejoint rapidement et l'aida même à se tenir droit puisqu'il faisait aussi semblant d'en être incapable.

« Victor. Rappelle-moi combien de prix tu as gagné ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

C'était débattable, Yuri pensait plutôt que ça avait _tout_ à voir.

« Il faut que tu me tiennes la main. »

Yuri se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire -c'était nerveux. Il devait probablement rougir, mais son écharpe et la nuit suffisait à le cacher.

« Écoute ton coach pour une fois. »

Cette fois, il en était sûr : il rougissait -c'était nerveux. Il pris le temps de soupirer doucement, le temps de se calmer. Parce que c'était ridicule de se mettre dans des états pareils, peu importait à quel point Victor était adorable, puéril et légèrement pathétique -mais surtout adorable. Et en effet, pour une fois, il fit ce que son coach lui dit. Il entrelaça même leurs doigts, car lui aussi aimait frimer.

Ils étaient des professionnels. C'était important à rappeler. Yuri croyait peu en ses capacités, mais il admettait se débrouiller, savoir faire quelques trucs pas trop mal. Et puis en vérité, il était vraiment très fort. Victor avait un statut de légende vivante, cinq fois champion du monde -excusez du peu- et il en avait pleinement conscience. Ils étaient donc plutôt à l'aise sur la glace, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Alors patiner ici, où la plus grande difficulté était d'éviter les autres personnes présentes qui n'étaient même pas si nombreuses, ça n'annonçait rien de compliqué. Mais ils étaient fatigués -c'était leur excuse officielle- et il était nettement plus difficile de maintenir son équilibre quand on ne voulait pas lâcher son petit-ami. De fait, Victor Nikiforov et Yuri Katsuki trébuchèrent, l'un emportant l'autre jusqu'à s'étaler sur la glace. Cette chute tout à fait misérable attira les regards, les rires étouffés, mais aucun des deux patineurs professionnels ne semblait les remarquer.

« Très mauvais rattrapage, commenta Yuri en se relevant.

-Je ne sais pas patiner, j'ai dis. »

Étrangement, quand il s'agissait de se moquer du monde, Victor se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il disait. Il devenait même encore plus borné. Si Yuri ne l'arrêtait pas, il allait continuer avec ça toute la soirée -toute la semaine. Heureusement, Yuri avait récemment débloquer le talent « arrêter Victor Nikiforov dans ses jeux de grand enfant » et il était temps de l'utiliser.

Victor était resté assis sur la glace malgré le fait que son pantalon était désormais trempé et qu'avec ce temps, ce serait fortement désagréable. Yuri se mit à imiter la mimique de Victor avec son index, et pris son ton le plus innocent -ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à son ton naturel.

« Dommage, moi qui voulait essayer le patinage en couple. Je vais devoir trouver un autre partenaire. »

Victor se releva aussitôt, sans même glisser et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Sais-tu combien de médailles j'ai gagné ?

-Assez pour patiner avec moi, j'espère. »

Victor attrapa le poignet de Yuri pour le tirer vers lui, espérant au passage lui faire ranger son air trop confiant. Si jamais la surprise du geste n'avait pas suffi, il glissa son autre bras dans le creux de son dos et usa du ton que Yuri jugeait illégal -lui aussi avait certains talents, eh.

« Bien assez. »

Ils étaient des professionnels. Mais ils étaient avant tout des passionnés. Alors une fois lancé, ils étaient difficile à arrêter. D'autant que c'était la première fois qu'ils patinaient _ensemble_. Les premiers pas avaient été maladroits, pas toujours au bon endroit. Connaître la façon dont bougeait le corps de l'autre ne faisait pas tout. Mais très vite, ils réussirent à se synchroniser. Ils glissaient au même rythme, se donnaient des signes de tête avant de sauter et se lançaient des regards et des sourires pour décider des prochains mouvements qu'ils improvisaient. Comme s'ils étaient le reflet l'un de l'autre. Comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, et que rien d'autre n'existait. Au point d'avoir l'impression que tout le reste s'était arrêté autour d'eux ou que rien n'avait jamais avancé avant maintenant.

Aucun d'eux ne pensait aux autres patineurs qui devaient se décaler à chaque nouveau pas, chaque nouveau saut, toujours plus difficile à prévoir que le précédent puisqu'ils parlaient un langage qu'il étaient seuls à connaître. Aucun d'eux n'entendant les protestations, les grognements, les quelques insultes. S'ils faisaient un peu plus attention, leur prestation aurait pu plaire, et on les aurait pardonné. Mais ils agissaient comme deux frimeurs égocentriques. Personne n'aimait ça, encore moins quand ces deux inconnus imposaient leur talent aux yeux de ceux qui n'avaient rien demandé, et insistaient sur leur évident bonheur.

Il fallu qu'ils bousculent un groupe pour sortir de ce _flow_ , donc pour se souvenir de l'existence d'un autre monde -de la réalité. On les obligea à partir parce qu'ils dérangeaient tout le monde, bien qu'on leur expliqua cela avec moins de calme et beaucoup moins d'élégance. Ça leur était égal.

Ils étaient encore essoufflés sur le chemin du retour. Cette performance résonnait étrangement dans leur mémoire et dans leur corps. Ils essayaient doucement de se remettre de leurs émotions et de s'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette adrénaline, ces pulsions, cette douce violence. Victor fut le premier à parler.

« Eh bien.. c'était...

-Gay ? proposa Yuri.

-J'allais dire « pleins de défauts ».

-Mince, on va devoir recommencer. »

* * *

 _A la base ça devait faire 800 mots à tout péter, et j'écrivais ça pour me détendre entre deux cours. Du coup j'ai même pas pris la peine de situer ça dans le canon, et j'avoue c'est pas super. Mais bon j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même._

 _C'est partiellement inspiré par un post Tumblr de kunimitsuchin._

 _Ma prochaine fic sur Yuri! on ice_ ne _sera_ pas _du Victuri, et je vous annonce que vous n'êtes pas prêts. #teaser #deriençamefaitplaisir_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
